In the construction and other industries, it has been a common practice to detachably mount different types of implements on prime movers for performing different work functions. Typical of such machines are crawler and wheel type tractors provided with push frames and couplers mounted on such frames, on which various implements such as dozer blades, rakes, stump splitters, tree saws and the like may be detachably connected. In the course of the use of such machines on a job site, it often is required to disconnect such implements and remove them from the job site. Normally such implements are detached from such machines and then loaded onto truck bodies to be transported to a remote storage or another job site. Because of the substantial size and weight of such implements, it often is difficult to lift and place such implements on truck bodies. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an expedient and economical means for lifting an implement detached from a prime mover such as a crawler tractor and the like, situated on the ground, lifting such implement and placing it on a truck bed for transportation to a remote site.